Possible Sentai Ultraranger 0: All Good Things
by William Raymer
Summary: Kim and Ron in their biggest adventure, three years after So the Drama. STORY NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

_Kim Possible: "All Good Things…"_

By William Raymer

Dedications and Legal Notices:

_Kim Possible_ and its characters are owned by Disney. I am merely using these characters in a non-commercial work for the benefit of other _K.P._ fans.

This story is dedicated to the casts and crews of Toei Company Limited's _Super Sentai_ franchise. Happy 30th Anniversary!

This story takes place three years after the Disney Channel Original Movie _Disney's "Kim Possible" Movie: "So the Drama." _

Prologue

MIDDLETON, COLORADO USA

6:30 PM MST

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were at Bueno Nacho on what could be termed a date. After Ron admitted his feelings for Kim six months before, they were virtually inseparable.

"It's been six months, hasn't it?" Kim asked. "Yeah," Ron said. Before either Kim or Ron could say anything further, a familiar beeping came from Kim's purse. Kim fished through the purse and withdrew her Kimmunicator.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked. Wade Tenneal, Kim's tech guru, nodded. "_Disney and Toei Company Limited have signed a deal to merge Disney's _Power Rangers_ and Toei's _Super Sentai_ franchises into one entity. The merging ceremony will occur in one month. The persons involved have agreed that you should handle the security arrangements,_" Wade said. "_A group of rogue _Power Rangers _and _Super Sentai_ fans have made clear their intentions to prevent the Merging at all costs._" "So _not_ the drama," Ron said. "So, who's taking us?"

The black paint job of the plane shined in the midday sun. "I saw _McMahon I_ on TV, but I never thought I would ever get to ride aboard her," Ron said. "Never say never," a voice from behind Ron and Kim said.

Ron and Kim turned around and saw a gray-haired man with a cane. "Thanks for letting us catch a ride to New Zealand with you, Mr. McMahon," Kim said.

Vince McMahon (AN: If you're a wrestling fan, then you DEFINITELY know who he is.) smiled. "It's all right, Miss Possible," he said. "After all, I owe you a lot after you helped deliver my granddaughter." "No big," Kim said. "After all, Stephanie did most of the work."

As _McMahon I _landed in Auckland, home of _Power Rangers_ production since 2003, Kim was watching Ron feed Rufus, his naked mole rat, a piece of cheese from the jet's food stores. Rufus spat out the cheese in disgust.

In her hotel room that night, Kim was getting ready for bed, when the hotel phone rang. "Hello?" "_I am warning you, Miss Possible_," a distorted voice said. "_If you decide to stand against the Legion, you will not survive_." The phone cut off.

Kim reached into the side table drawer and pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, did you get that?" Kim asked. "_I did_," Wade said. "_Could not trace the exact location, but I can tell you that the caller is within 500 miles of your present location._"

The next morning, Kim and Ron met with a representative of Toei about the security arrangements. Ron's jaw dropped when he saw the Toei rep's face. "Yori?" Ron exclaimed.

Yori Funaki smiled. "Hello again, Ron-san," she said. "This must be your friend, Kim-san." Kim bowed to Yori. "Hello, Yori-san," Kim said as Yori bowed. "Kim-san, it was I who recommended you to the Toei and Disney contingents. Through Ron-san, I have become a fan of your adventures."

"So, what's next?" Kim asked after Yori gave a briefing on the latest security plans. "You and Ron will fly back to Japan and pick up the casts of _Magiranger_- the current Sentai series- and _Zyuranger_- the Sentai that became the first Power Rangers series- and fly them back to New Zealand."

A few days later, a charter jet was en route back to New Zealand. Kim was talking to Takumi Hashimoto, the actor who played Boi, the Sabretooth Tiger Ranger, in _Zyuranger_. "It's a shame my counterpart didn't live to see this day," Hashimoto said through Ron. "I know," Kim said. "But if she were, Thuy Trang would no doubt be glad to see that Sentai and Power Rangers will soon be one."

The plane shook with the impact of an explosion. "We're going down!" Ron said. Kim picked up the handset. "Mayday! Mayday! This is Private Flight KP101, out of Tokyo. We are going down! I'm going to attempt an emergency landing at Auckland International. Please have fire crews and ambulances standing by!"

As the plane approached Auckland International Airport, Kim struggled to keep the plane level. "All hands, brace for impact!" Kim yelled. Finally, the plane slammed into the ground, trailing fire and debris behind it.

Back in Middleton, at Middleton General, Dr. Jen Possible, Kim's mother, was just getting out of surgery, when a co-worker ran up to her. "Jen! Come quick! Kim's been in a plane crash!" Jen followed her co-worker to the break room, where a news report was on the TV. "_I'm Cassidy Cornell for ABC News in Auckland, New Zealand, where famous American crime fighter Kim Possible is in serious condition at an Auckland hospital. A few hours ago, Possible and cohort Ron Stoppable were instrumental in landing a damaged plane without any injuries to the plane's passengers. I'm here with Takumi Hashimoto, one of the plane's passengers. Mr. Hashimoto, please tell us what happened._"

Yori translated what Hashimoto said. "_Hashimoto-san says that he was talking with Kim-san about the upcoming _Power Rangers/Super Sentai_ merging ceremony. All of a sudden, the plane shook. We started losing altitude. Kim-san was able to land the plane without any injuries, save those she suffered herself._"

A few weeks later, with the Merging complete, a concert was held at the Saitama Super Arena, one of Tokyo's largest sports halls. Kim was there, although a cast on her lower leg and crutches limited her mobility. "It was nice of Saburo to get us tickets to the concert," Ron said. "No big! Mr. Hatte wanted to thank us for saving the cast of _Magiranger_ from that plane crash in New Zealand," Kim said.

Ron turned to Yori and nodded. As an usher approached, Yori stood up and whispered into the usher's ear. The usher bowed, then pulled a flashlight from his pocket and called out a Morse code pattern.

On the stage, the Japanese music group Psychic Lover was playing the theme to _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger_. The lead singer saw the Morse code flash and signaled for the other band members to stop playing. "I have been made aware that the legendary American trouble-shooter Kim Possible is here tonight, along with partner Ron Stoppable. Let's welcome them! After what they did to save the casts of _Magiranger_ and _Zyuranger_, they are worthy to join the Sentai tradition!" the lead singer said.

The audience applauded as _Magiranger_ logo flags appeared all over the arena. The words "Saviors of _Magiranger_" appeared in Japanese on the big screen over the stage and confetti fell from the roof of the arena. The _Magiranger_ theme played on the P.A. as Ron helped Kim to the stage.

The group's singer handed Kim his microphone. "Thank you for your kind applause. But, what I did for the _Magiranger_ cast is something I do on a daily basis. Every time I see a case on my website, I take it," Kim said. Yori, who had appeared on the stage, translated.

Ron smiled as he took the microphone. "Now, if you'll permit me, I have something to say myself," Ron said in Japanese. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew a small blue case. Ron took a deep breath and fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. Kim gasped as she saw the gold and diamond ring in the case. "Kimberly Ann Possible, from the day we met, I felt that someday, I'd be asking you this… Will you marry me?" Ron asked.

"Ron, how could you afford that ring?" Kim asked. "Look down in the front row," Ron said. Kim looked and saw Josh Mankey, Bonnie Rockwaller, and several other old friends. "They all contributed to my buying this ring. So, will you marry me?" Ron asked again.

Kim thought for a moment, and then said in Japanese, "Yes, I will!" As Ron put the ring on Kim's finger, the almost 20,000 people in the Saitama Super Arena cheered. But, for Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, the only sound that mattered was Kim accepting Ron's proposal. The only feeling that mattered was a feeling of ultimate happiness. And, the only thing that mattered was that soon… _very_ soon, Ron and Kim would become husband and wife.

_And, so it begins…_

_To be continued…_


	2. Telling The Parents

Chapter 1-

"Telling the Parents"

Unfortunately for Ron and Kim, their engagement would not remain a secret for long. A man in the audience had a video camera trained on the stage at the exact moment Ron proposed to Kim. Within an hour of the concert's end, the video had been sold to every news organization in Japan.

As soon as the video aired on Japanese TV, American news organizations also snapped up the video for their airwaves. That night, with Kim and Ron back in Middleton, the entire Possible and Stoppable families sat in the Possible living room, where Kim and Ron would reveal the big secret.

"Thanks to you all for being here," Kim said. "I'm sure you've heard on the news or on the Net by now that Ron and I are getting married." Dr. Stoppable, Kim's father, nodded. "That's right, my little Kimmie cub. I read in the paper," he said. Kim blushed. Her father had used his private nickname for her in front of her future in-laws.

Ron's father looked at Kim. "If only one person could make the legendary Kim Possible settle down, it could only be my son," he said. "Mr. Stoppable…" Kim started to say before Jim interrupted. "When Kim gets married, can we have her room?" he asked.

Kim shot a glance at the "tweebs." "_NO! _My room still has a lot of top-secret equipment that will go to the man or woman who takes my place," she said. "With Ron and I getting married, I think it's time I retire from saving the world." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, take a letter for posting on the website," Kim said. "' Dear fans- As you know, I am getting married to my dear friend Ron Stoppable. As a result, I will no longer have time to go on missions to save the world. So, it is my sad duty to say that effective May 1st, 2005-my wedding day-I am retiring. I am therefore immediately beginning a world-wide search for a successor to join Team Possible as the new hero of the team. Ron and I will stay on as consultants. Goodbye, my friends… and thank you. Signed, Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible.'"

After closing the channel to Wade, Kim turned back to Jim and Tim. "Guys, after my replacement is found, _then _you can have my room. Not before," Kim said. Jim and Tim turned away, disgusted looks on their faces.

As Kim and Ron continued to talk to their families, a red motorcycle was pulling into a hotel parking lot in Middleton. Jason Archer was a reporter for the _Yuma Sun_ in Arizona, who was sent by the paper's staff to Middleton to interview Ron and Kim about their engagement. Little did he know he was about to become part of the story.

On the screen of the laptop computer, Jason was looking at Kim Possible's website. On the page he was looking at was the letter from Kim, announcing her retirement after the wedding. Turning off the computer, Archer took a sip of coffee and smiled. "_This is the break I've been waiting for_," he said to himself. Saving an article he was writing, Jason turned off the laptop and left.

A half-hour later, Jason's motorcycle pulled up to the Possible residence. He could see through the windows Kim and Ron talking to their parents. Jason walked up to the door and pushed the doorbell.

Dr. Mr. Possible stood up and went to open the door. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Mr. Possible? My name is Jason Archer, and I'm with the _Yuma Sun_ newspaper out of Yuma, Arizona. I'm here for an interview with the happy couple," Jason said. "Come in, Mr. Archer," Dr. Mr. Stoppable said. "Kim, Ron, up for an interview?"

As the interview drew to a close, Kim looked at Jason. Ron turned to Kim, a strange look on his face. "Kim, aren't we engaged?" he asked. "Yes, we are, Ron," Kim said. "I think, however, that Jason Archer may be just what Team Stoppable needs to stay alive after I retire. Jason, how would you like to join us full-time as a member of Team Possible?"

Jason looked at Ron and Kim. "I'd be glad to," Jason said. A beeping sound came from Kim's pocket. "What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked. "_Drakken and Shego escaped from prison and stole a top-secret military prototype,_" Wade said. "A perfect way to give my successor some on the job training," Kim said. "Arrange appropriate transportation for 3."

A helicopter landed in front of the Possible residence. As Kim and Ron got on, Archer looked at his motorcycle longingly. It would be the first of many farewells to the world he knew. As the next point man for Team Possible, his world was about to get a whole lot more interesting.

_Jason's first mission with Team Possible is next time._

_To be continued…_


	3. The First Mission

Chapter 2-

"The First Mission"

As the helicopter took off, Kim was handed three watches by one of the helicopter's crew. "Mr. Tenneal wanted you to have these. He also said you should call him as soon as you get them. Something about a Miss Rockwaller?" the officer said.

Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, what happened with Bonnie?" she asked. "_Well, she called me and said that Brick and Monique were going out. But, I thought you'd most like to know about the watches_," Wade said.

A schematic of the watch appeared on the Kimmunicator's screen. "_It is a fully-functioning timepiece. But, when you flip the watch face, it reveals a pink button on yours, a black button for Ron and a red button for your replacement. By pushing it, you activate your battle suit_," Wade said. "_I've made slight aesthetic upgrades to the suit's design and added additional abilities based on the telemetry I collected when you used the prototype six months ago._"

"Wade, I'd like you to meet someone," Kim said. She made her way over to where Ron and Jason were remembering Bueno Nacho's glory days-before Dr. Drakken's hostile takeover.

"You know, Jason, I swear that you look familiar," Ron said. "You look like a person in a picture I saw at Bueno Nacho headquarters when Kim and I were there six…" And then, it clicked. "I read on the 'Net that J.J. Archer, the grandson of Bueno Nacho's founder, disappeared 5 years ago. Are you J.J. Archer?" Ron asked.

Yes, I am," Jason said. "Why did you disappear?" Ron asked. "Well, I wanted to make my own life, free of the power and prestige that the Bueno Nacho name holds," Jason said. "That is why I dropped my given name, Jonathan, and started calling myself Jason."

Kim walked up to Jason, the Kimmunicator in her hands. "Wade, this is Jason Archer. He'll be taking over for me after the wedding," Kim said. "_Hello, Jason_," Wade said. "Hello, Wade," Jason said. "I'm looking forward to working with you." "Here, Jason," Kim said, handing Jason the watch with the red button.

As the helicopter landed, Jason put on the watch, then watched Ron and Kim as they discussed the plans for the wedding. "_Someday_," Jason thought to himself , "_I hope to find the right woman._"

Kim, Ron and Jason crept through a tunnel leading to Dr. Drakken's new hideout. "Let's be ready if Drakken sends Shego or his Synthodrones after us," Kim said. Flipping the watch face, she pushed the button. "Clothes Changer!" A white suit with pink circuit lines appeared on Kim's body.

Ron flipped the face on his watch. "Clothes Changer!" A white suit with black circuit lines appeared on his body. A pouch on the suit appeared for Rufus to ride in.

Jason flipped the face on his watch and pushed the button. "Clothes Changer!" A white suit with red circuit lines appeared on his body. As if on cue, Shego and a pack of five Synthodrones appeared. "Jason! Go find the prototype! We'll keep Shego and the Synthodrones busy!" Kim said.

Jason crept through the halls of the hideout, avoiding Synthodrones and Drakken's guards, until he found the prototype-a small silver box. Jason picked it up and put it in a pocket on his suit.

Outside, Jason met up with Kim and Ron and fought more Synthodrones. Unfortunately, one of the Synthodrones landed a lucky punch to the area of the suit where Jason put the prototype. Jason heard the cracking of the casing of the prototype. "Oh, shit! The prototype!" Jason exclaimed.

Flares of red, blue, pink, black and yellow flashed out of Jason's suit. The red, black and pink flares flew back into Jason, Ron and Kim respectively. The yellow and blue flares flew god-knows-where. As the last of the Synthodrones dissolved into a pool of Synthogoo, Kim turned to Jason. "What happened?" she asked.

"When that Synthodrone landed that punch, I heard and felt the case crack. Then, the flashes came out. I don't know what the flashes mean," Jason said. "I think I can explain," a voice from behind them said. Kim, Ron and Jason turned around and saw Wade. Ron reached over and pinched Wade. "OWWW! What was that for?" Wade asked. "Just wanted to see if you were really here," Ron said.

"So, what was in the prototype?" Kim said. "My military contact told me that a dimensional rift formed in Burbank, California four weeks ago. A mysterious box was found on the Disney studio lot. The military found six gold coins in the box. But, by the time the box got to Camp Pendleton for further investigation, the sixth coin was gone," Wade said.

"'Four weeks ago,'" Jason said as he deactivated his battle suit. "That was about the time of the _Power Rangers/Super Sentai_ merging ceremony! Wade, are you saying that these gold coins have something to do with the merging?" "Yes," Wade said.

A yellow flash appeared in front of where the foursome was standing. Kim's jaw dropped when she saw Bonnie Rockwaller. "Oh, no, Bonnie! Don't tell me you were the recipient of the yellow flare!" Kim said. "Yes, I am," Bonnie said. She turned and saw Jason. "Who are you?" she asked. "Jason Archer," he said, then leaned down and kissed Bonnie on the hand. "Nice to meet you too," Bonnie said. Her face was streaked with tears.

"May I ask why you are crying?" Jason asked. "Well, (sniff), my boyfriend, Brick Flagg, broke up with me for good," Bonnie said. "Well, I hope your next boyfriend treats you better than that idiot," Jason said.

Kim looked at Ron, Jason, Wade and Bonnie. "Let's head back to Middleton," she said. "Sooner we find that sixth coin, the better."

_The quest for the sixth coin begins next time._

_To be continued…_


	4. The Sixth Coin

Chapter 3-

"The Sixth Coin"

Back in Middleton, Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie and Jason were discussing the five coins they had and the possible location of the sixth coin.

"So, what are these coins all about?" Bonnie asked. "Allow me to show you, Bonnie," Jason said. He put a red coin in a slot on his watch, flipped the face, and pushed the red button. "_Chouriki henshin_! OhBlue Full!" Instead of his battle suit, a blue-colored suit offset by an intricate pattern of gold and black on the shoulders and a white collar appeared. Then, a blue helmet with an upside-down triangle on it appeared on his head.

"Remember when Wade said about the dimensional rift that deposited the box on the Disney lot?" Jason said as he unbuckled his helmet. "Well, I have reason to believe that the dimensional rift goes between our world and the Super Sentai world. These coins contain the powers of past Sentai warriors, five to a coin. I am passing off to each of you files on each of the warriors your coin holds, along with the transformation calls of each. As I did, if you do not need a helmet, just say your warrior's call. If you need a helmet, add 'Full' to the transformation call."

"Now, we need to focus on finding the sixth coin or whomever holds it," Jason said. "Power Down!" The helmet and suit disappeared.

The next day, Jason woke up and went to his computer to check his e-mail and news sites. On the front page of the _Yuma Sun_'s website was an article which said, in part, "(Jason) Archer, a reporter for our very own _Yuma Sun_, has been tapped to replace teen hero Kim Possible after her forthcoming wedding to long-time friend Ron Stoppable. … It has also been discovered that Archer is, in fact, J.J. Archer, the long-lost grandson of Benjamin Archer, the late founder of the world-famous Mexican fast food chain Bueno Nacho."

After closing down the web browser, Jason put a chip in the laptop. On the screen appeared a _Star Trek_-inspired scanner display. On a map of Middleton appeared six colored dots: red (himself), pink (Kim), black (Ron), yellow (Bonnie), blue (Wade) and a green dot. Jason reached for his cell phone.

Kim woke up to hear her Kimmunicator beeping. "Yeah, Wade?" "_Sorry to wake you at this early hour, but I've got Jason on the line. I think it's about the sixth coin._"

On his laptop monitor, a split of Kim and Wade appeared. "Get the team together at 11374 Roddenberry Drive," Jason said. "I've found the sixth coin." Then, suddenly, a white dot appeared on the map. "What the… There's a _seventh_ coin!"

Jason took a deep breath to calm himself. "All right," Jason said. "Kim, take Ron and investigate on Roddenberry Drive. Wade, call Bonnie and tell her to meet me at 1701 Tracy Avenue." "_I don't think that's such a good idea,_" Kim said. "_That's where Brick Flagg, Bonnie's ex-boyfriend, lives._"

"It'll be all right, Kim," Jason said. "That's why I'll be with her. You all know your assignments. Archer, out." As soon as Kim and Wade's images faded from the screen, there was a knock on his hotel room's door. "Come in," Jason said. The door opened, admitting Bonnie. "Jason, I have to tell you something," she said.

Jason gestured for Bonnie to sit down. "I had a dream about you last night. In it, we were at Kim and Ron's wedding reception. Kim threw her bouquet and I caught it," Bonnie said. "And…I'm a little afraid to ask, but… who caught the garter?" Jason asked.

Bonnie pointed to Jason. Then, she leaned in as if to kiss him. But, before their lips met, Jason's laptop beeped. "Yes, Wade?" "_Jason, Kim and Rom are under attack!_" "Do you have a visual on the scene?" Jason asked. On the laptop's screen, Kim and Ron were under attack from… "Oh, my God! Anaroids! I was afraid of this!"

"Anaroids? What are those?" Bonnie asked. "The foot soldiers of the Alienizer, the villains of _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger_," Jason said. "Which proves my worst fears: That not only did our Sentai powers cross to this world, but Sentai villains can, too!" Jason turned to Bonnie. "Ready to go, Bonnie?" Jason asked. Bonnie nodded as she flipped her watch face.

"Emergency! DekaSwan Full!" Bonnie said as she pushed the yellow button. Jason flipped his watch's face, pushed the red button and said, "Liveman! Red Falcon Full!" As soon as the suits were formed, Bonnie/DekaSwan and Jason/RedFalcon ran outside. "Motofalcon, sidecar mode!" Jason/RedFalcon commanded. His civilian motorcycle turned into a motorcycle with a white sidecar. Bonnie/DekaSwan got in the sidecar, while Jason got on the main cycle. They roared off.

Kim and Ron were doing their best against the Anaroids, but were overwhelmed. Then, Bonnie/DekaSwan and Jason/RedFalcon arrived. "Kim! Ron! We'll hold off the Anaroids until you can morph!" Bonnie/DekaSwan said. Kim nodded.

Kim inserted her coin. "_Chakusou!_ GoPink Full!" Ron did the same. "Fiveman! FiveBlack Full!" Kim/GoPink and Ron/FiveBlack joined Jason/RedFalcon and Bonnie/DekaSwan.

Then, two flashes of green and white light appeared. "Who are you?" Kim/GoPink asked. "Hey, girl. How's the Sentai life treating ya?" the figure in the yellow costume said. "Monique?" Ron asked in shock. Monique/AbaYellow nodded. "And, I guess the person in the TimeFire suit is Brick," Jason/RedFalcon said. Brick/TimeFire nodded. "Let's do this!" Brick/TimeFire said.

_The battle continues next time._

_To be continued…_


	5. The Alliance

Chapter 4-

"The Alliance"

The six heroes, Kim/GoPink, Ron/FiveBlack, Bonnie/DekaSwan, Jason/RedFalcon, Monique/AbaYellow and Brick/TimeFire, continued to fight the Anaroids. After the last of the Anaroids fell to Team Possible's blades, Jason powered down, followed by his other teammates.

"Bonnie, you and I have some unfinished business," Jason said. Bonnie looked at Kim and Ron and Monique and Brick. "Yeah, I think it would be okay to show Brick that I've moved on," she said. Jason and Bonnie leaned in towards each other and kissed.

After the kiss broke, Jason smiled. "Kim, I need to go back to Yuma for a few days so I can turn in the interview and pack my bags so I can move back here," Jason said. "I've got a guest house you can stay at until you can find a house of your own," Bonnie said.

"So," Jason said to Bonnie, "does this mean I'm your boyfriend now?" "I'd say we're getting there," Bonnie said. A limo pulled up to where the six stood. A man got out. "Mr. Archer, I am Joël Furataka, head of the provisional Board of Directors of Bueno Nacho Corporation. We need you back."

"Furataka-san, it is my understanding that there is a residence at the Bueno Nacho headquarters. It hasn't been used since my grandfather died?" Jason asked. Furataka nodded. "Well, I'd like to use that residence," Jason said. "If that is what you wish," Furataka said. "I've called a press conference for noon today announcing that you will be assuming immediate control of the company."

That day, after the press conference, in which Jason announced the return of the Naco, Jason was driving past Middleton High School, when he saw Drakken talking to five personages he found dreadfully familiar. Jason pushed a few buttons on the controls of his motorcycle. "Wade, this is Jason. Get everyone together at the main control room at Bueno Nacho headquarters. We may have a bigger problem than I thought."

Once everyone had arrived at the main control room, Jason put six images on the huge viewscreen: a wide shot of Drakken and the five personages and five close-up shots of those people. "I found these five individuals talking to Dr. Drakken near Middleton High," Jason said. "Agent Abrera, leader of the Alienizer, lead villains of _Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger_. The Anaroids we fought earlier today are the Alienizer's foot soldiers."

"Gorma XV, leader of the Gorma Tribe, villains of _Gosei Sentai Dairanger_. Next, we come to Bandora, lead villain of _Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger_. She was renamed 'Rita Repulsa' in the first _Power Rangers_ series. Then, we meet Black Cross Fuehrer, lead villain of the very first Super Sentai series, _Himitsu Sentai Goranger._ Finally, we come to Dezumozorlya, lead villain of _Bakuryu Sentai Abaranger_. Drakken must have allied himself with these villains so that he could gain a foothold in the Sentai world."

"Which means if we are to even have a chance to defeat these villains, we must align ourselves with the best of the best-the most known Sentai warriors of the past," Jason said. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Kim said.

The door opened, admitting Furataka. "Mr. Furataka, what do you want?" Jason said. Furataka smiled as he put his hand on his shoulder and tore away the suit, revealing a white suit with red undershirt and multi-colored tie. "I am the leader of Lightning Strike Force JAKQ, Soukichi Banba. Nice to meet you all." Banba gestured to the open door and said in Japanese: "Super Sentai warriors of the past, assemble and meet those who carry on your legacy!"

A young man wearing armor walked in. "I am Asuka of Dino Earth-AbareBlack." He was followed by a human-sized blue-furred dog. "I am Doggy Cruger of the Anubis Star People. I am the leader of the Earth's Special Police and Dekamaster." Then, a woman with swan wing-like ears walked in. "I am Swan Shiratori-DekaSwan. Miss Rockwaller, you have used my powers well. But, if I am to help you, I must have them back. In exchange, I bring you a new power: ChangeMermaid, the White Ranger from _Dengeki Sentai Changeman_."

Swan held up her SP License, _Dekaranger_'s transformation device, while Bonnie flipped the face of her watch and pushed the yellow button. "DekaSwan Power Transfer—_engage!_" Swan and Bonnie said. Orange and white energy flowed out of Bonnie's watch and into Swan's SP License. At the same time, blue and white energy flowed from the SP License into Bonnie's watch.

"Now that we are united," Banba said, "we must hone out talents so that when the final battle does come, we will be ready." "Right, Banba-san," Jason said. "While exploring the Bueno Nacho compound, I discovered an underground chamber that can serve as a command post. Let's go."

Deep under the Bueno Nacho compound, Banba watched as Jason performed a _kata_. "Where did you learn karate like that, Jason-san?" "Rising Sun Karate Academy, Stevenson Ranch, California,_Kyoshi_ Jason David Frank," Jason said. "In fact, I doubled for him in the recent _S.P.D._/_Dinothunder _team-up episode."

A siren blared before Jason could finish. The time for the final battle had come.

_To be continued…_


	6. Battle for the Two Worlds

Chapter 5:

"Battle for the Two Worlds"

The siren interrupted all conversations and activities in the underground command center. Jason moved over to a drawer and pulled out a green and gold ball.

"In the drawer with your name on it are the _henshin_ devices associated with the Sentai warriors whose powers are on your coins. To enable the device, place your coin in the device. Like so," Jason said. He ejected the coin from his watch, placed the coin in the green ball and thrust it forward. "_Tenku_ _Shinobi Change!_" (Sky Ninja Transformation)

A green suit with the relief image of a _shuriken _(throwing star) and armor-both colored gold-appeared on Jason's body. "I am the Ninja of Ninjas! _Tenku_ Ninja Shurikenger!"

"Now, grab the _henshin _device you want to use and let's go to work!" Jason/Shurikenger said.

In a rock quarry south of Middleton, Drakken, Shego and the Sentai villains watched as their minions unearthed five giant machines. "These machines are relics from my first attempt to take over the world. They were also my first attempt to bring the technologies of the Sentai warriors to this world. But, before I had a chance to use them, Kim Possible ruined everything!" Drakken said.

"And I'm going to do it again!" a voice said. Through the fog that had gathered, ten figures appeared. "We unite to face evil!" Kim/BlueDolphin said. "Wherever that evil may be!" Bonnie/ChangeMermaid said. "And in whatever form that evil may take!" Monique/TimePink said. "Two worlds, united as one!" Swan/DekaSwan said.

"Shurikenger!" Jason/Shurikenger said.

"Blue Dolphin!" Kim/BlueDolphin said.

"Gao Black!" Ron/GaoBlack said.

"Change Mermaid!" Bonnie/ChangeMermaid said.

"Time Pink!" Monique/TimePink said.

"RyuuRanger-Dai Red!" Brick/DaiRed said.

"AbareBlack!" Asuka/AbareBlack said.

"DekaMaster!" Doggie/DekaMaster said.

"DekaSwan!" Swan/DekaSwan said.

"Big One!" Banba/Big One said.

"We are…."

"SUPER SENTAI!"

"Let's get this over with now!" Drakken said. As if on cue, the five villains jumped into the cockpits of the evil machines. "What do we do now?" Ron asked.

"We summon _our_ machines!" Jason said. "Sky God Copter, launch!" Asuka raised his morpher to his lips. "Brachio, we need you!" A gruff voice came from the morpher. It said, "_For you, Asuka, I'd do anything._" A brachiosaur-like machine rumbled up to the quarry. Panels on its body opened up to reveal several other machines.

Doggie raised his SP License to his lips. "Initiate Dekabaserobo transformation sequence now!" As soon as the giant Dekabaserobo appeared, Jason smiled under his helmet. "_Damashii Gattai!_ (Spirit Combination) Rise, DaiSentaiOh! (Great King of Sentai)"

Out of Brachio's body came five machines: the Pterodactyl from _Zyuranger_, GaoLion from _Gaoranger_, Top Galer (Abarekiller's mecha) from _Abaranger_ and the two jets that comprised Bio Robo from _Bioman_. The Bio Robo combined, then combined with GaoLion, which comprised the chest. Top Galer latched onto the back, then the Pterodactyl docked with the arm.

Jason/Shurikenger opened a channel to the Dekabaserobo. "Dekabaserobo, this is Tenkujin. Focus on Bandora and Black Cross. DaiSentaiOh, take care of Abera and Dezu. I'll work on Gorma. Let's do it!"

However, the three mechas were beat back. Jason/Shurikenger had an idea. "_Saikyo Damashii Gattai!_ (Ultimate Spirit Combination) Engage Supreme Sentai Megazord transformation sequence now!"

The parts of DaiSentaiOh separated and docked with the Dekabaserobo. Then, Tenkujin latched onto the arm of the Dekabaserobo. In the S.S.M. cockpit, Jason/Shurikenger gasped as he saw several monsters approach the battle site. Doggie/DekaMaster nodded, then pressed a button on his panel. The _Zyuranger_ pterodactyl flew away from the site at high speed.

"Commander Cruger, what did you do that for?" Kim/BlueDolphin said. "Watch," Doggie said. Jason gasped. When he saw five Oh mechas approach. "DaiRenOh! Daizyujin! Abaren-oh! MagiKing! Jet Icarus!"

The _coup de grace_ attacks of the five Oh mechas destroyed the monsters. Jason/Shurikenger nodded. "Let's combine our energies to destroy the evil mechas," he said.

But then, a beeping sound came from Doggie/DekaMaster's panel. "We are being hailed on a secure channel," he said. "Put it through," Jason/Shurikenger said.

"_Let us help_," a little girl's voice said. "_I owe you that much, Kim_." "Go ahead, Lilo," Kim/BlueDolphin said. A huge red spaceship came out of the cloud cover and fired at the evil mechas. "_This ship has a few surprises_," a male voice said. "_Engage Time Robo, Combination Gamma!_"

The ship broke apart and reformed as a version of the _Timeranger_ mecha. "_Time Robo Combination Gamma complete_," an older female voice said. "On my mark, execute Battle Plan Alpha-973," Jason/Shurikenger said. "Execute!"

Time Robo Gamma laid down cover fire as the Supreme Sentai Megazord, DaiRenOh and Daizyujin attacked the evil mechas.

Finally, Jason/Shurikenger looked at his brothers and sisters-in-arms. "Commander Cruger, allow me to execute the Judgment of Dr. Drakken and Shego while you finish the Fearsome Five," he said.

"Dekabase, this is Earth Station Commander Doggie Cruger. Authorize DekaGold SP License for Jason Archer, SPD Officer-at-Large," Doggie/DekaMaster said. A panel opened, revealing an SP License. Doggie/DekaMaster gestured for Jason/Shurikenger to power down, which he did. "Touch your thumb to the sensor and state your name," Doggie/DekaMaster said.

Jason touched his thumb to the sensor. "Jonathan Jason Archer, SPD Officer-at-Large," Jason said. A picture of Jason appeared on the I.D. portion of the display. "Good luck, DekaGold," Doggy/DekaMaster said. Jason saluted Doggie, then teleported out of the cockpit.

"Let's get out of here, Shego, before we get caught!" Drakken said. Jason appeared right in Drakken's way. "Going somewhere, Drakken?" he said as he ejected his coin from the Shurikenball and put it in his SP License.

"CAPTURE MODE ENABLED," the display read. "Time for something new and improved, Drakken," Jason said. "Emergency! Dekaranger!"

The DekaGold suit appeared on Jason's body in its full glory, compared to the limited look Jason got of it in the _Dekaranger _movie. Jason/DekaGold held up his SP License. "Dr. Drew Lipsky, Shego, you stand accused of multiple crimes against two worlds and their peoples. JUDGEMENT!"

The SP License opened, revealing a blue O and a red X. The O and the X flashed rapidly, stopping with the X glowing bright red. "Guilty! DekaGold SWAT mode, on!"

The DekaGold suit glowed as additional plates of armor appeared on the suit. Jason snapped his SP License into a slot on the chest plate.

"Deka Enforcer, activate!" Jason said. A double-barreled rifle appeared in Jason's hands. Jason pulled a card from his utility belt and slid it through a slot on the rifle. Then, he put it in another slot. "Fire!"

A gold beam shot from the rifle and hit Drakken and Shego. When the fire and smoke cleared, Drakken and Shego were trapped in the card. The Sentai warriors and Team Possible appeared as Jason powered down. "Commander Cruger, I think this belongs to you," Jason said, handing the capture card to Doggie.

"Thank you, Jason," Doggie said. "I was unaware that SP Licenses had this ability." "They do now, Doggie," Swan said, showing Doggie her SP License. "CAPTURE MODE" was on the operations menu.

As the Sentai warriors and their mechas went through a dimensional hole back to their world, Banba gave a rose to Kim. "Good luck in your lives together," Banba said. Kim kissed Banba on the cheek. "Thank you, Banba-san," Kim said.

Geki, TyrannoRanger from _Zyuranger_, was the last Sentai warrior in Kim's world. He handed a green and gold box to Jason. "Before my brother, Burai, died, he asked me to give this to one whom I deem worthy. And you, Jason Archer, are worthy," Geki said.

Jason opened the box and gasped in shock at what he saw. "Zyusouken! (Dragon Dagger in _Power Rangers_) I can't take this!" Jason closed the box and tried to give it back to Geki. Geki gave it back. "Take it and remember the Super Sentai _Damashii_ within you. Within you all," Geki said, gesturing to the members of Team Possible.

"Thank you, Geki-san. I will guard this with my life," Jason said. "I know you will," Geki said before entering the hole, which closed behind him.

The red spaceship/TimeRoboGamma landed. Its embarkation hatch opened and Lilo Pelekau walked out. She was followed by her pet, Stitch. They were then followed by Lilo's older sister, Nani and a young man who apparently was Nani's boyfriend.

"Did we get them?" Lilo asked. "Yeah, we did, Lilo. Thank you for your help," Kim said. "Kim, who is this?" Jason asked, pointing to Lilo, "Jason, this is Lilo Pelekau, her older sister Nani, and her pet, Stitch, also known as Experiment 626. I don't know who the gentleman next to Nani is," Kim said.

"David Kawena, at your service," the young man said. "And you are…" Jason shook David's outstretched hand. "Jason Archer, chairman of the board of Bueno Nacho Corporation," Jason said.

Jason turned to Nani. "Ms. Pelekau, I am in need of a head of Pacific and Asian operations. Interested?" Jason asked. Tears rolled down Nani's face as she said, "I don't quite know what to say, Mr. Archer. I have been trying to support myself and Lilo after our parents died seven years ago. I am honored to accept your gracious invitation. _Mahalo, _("Thank you" in Hawaiian)" she said.

"I'll have my legal staff draw up the contracts tomorrow. In the meantime, you, Lilo, David and Stitch can stay at the compound tonight as my guests, then tomorrow we'll give you the orientation after we sign the contracts," Jason said. As Jason got in a limo that pulled up to the quarry, he turned to Nani and said, "Ms. Pelekau, welcome to the _ohana_(family)."

As the limo drove away, Nani looked at Kim. "Is Mr. Archer always this nice?" Kim nodded. Bonnie looked at the limo recede from view. "Bon-Bon, are you all right?" Ron asked. "Yeah, Ron, I am," Bonnie said. "I just hope that Jason pops the question soon."

_Will Jason pop the question to Bonnie?_

_Ron and Kim's wedding will decide it all._

_To be concluded…_


	7. Plans and More Plans

Chapter 4:

"Plans and More Plans"

Jason admired the Zyusouken in a display case in his office. A voice came from behind him and startled him out of his reverie. "You have a pretty good cover, Jason," the voice said.

Jason wheeled around and saw Doggie Cruger. "Commander, what are you doing here?" Jason asked. "Well, in light of recent events, I convinced my superiors in SPD that a base on this Earth would be viable. In addition, SPD Technical has developed a new morpher and has decided to test this new type of morpher on this Earth," Doggie said.

Cruger pulled an SP License from his pocket. "Give me your DekaGold license, please," he said. Jason reached behind his back and withdrew his SP License. Handing it to Cruger, Jason received his new License.

"Swan is supervising the installation of SPD equipment in the underground command center," Doggie said. "So, who would you have on your team?"

"They should be here right about now," Jason said. As if on cue, Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie, Monique and Brick walked in. They were followed by Swan, who held a silver case in her hands.

Swan set the case on Jason's desk, revealing nine SP Licenses and an empty slot where Jason's new License once sat.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, Ronald Stoppable, Bonnie Rockwaller, Wade Tenneal, Monique ----------, Brick Flagg, Jonathan Archer, you are about to embark on a grand adventure. SPD Command has decreed that for your gallantry under adverse conditions, you are to become the core of a new team of SPD officers," Doggie said. "Swan-san?"

Swan stepped forward. "Before you are your new Ultra Licenses. Although they are cosmetically similar to the SP Licenses used by most SPD officers, they have many advanced abilities, based on the 'power coins' you used during our conflict with Dr. Drakken, Shego and the 'Fearsome Five,'" Swan said.

Jason handed his Ultra License to Swan. Swan opened the License. "Chief amongst those is the Power Archive. By accessing the Archive and choosing the powers you wish to use, you can become any Sentai warrior you wish, inheriting his or her weaponry and other abilities. Jason, why don't you give it a try?"

Swan handed the Ultra License back to Jason. Jason pressed the button for accessing the Power Archive, and then scrolled down to the power he wished to use for the demonstration. Selecting it, Jason closed the License and went into the activation stance (the standard Dekaranger stance). "Aura Mask!"

The suit of Red Mask, leader of the _Maskman_ team, formed on Jason's body. "This is amazing," Jason/RedMask said. "Power Down!" The Red Mask suit faded from Jason's body.

Swan handed Ultra Licenses to Kim, Ron, Wade, Bonnie, Monique and Brick. But, two Licenses remained. "Who will become the last two Rangers?" Swan asked Jason.

"I have an idea," Jason said. Reaching for the intercom on his desk, Jason flipped a switch. "Security, this is Mr. Archer. Please escort Nani and Lilo Pelekau to my office."

A Security officer walked in, followed by Nani and Lilo. Jason dismissed the Security officer. "You said you had something for us?" Nani asked. "Yes," Jason said. "Swan-san?"

Swan handed the remaining two Ultra Licenses to Nani and Lilo. "These are Ultra Licenses," Swan said. "Based on both the standard SP License used by SPD officers and the power coins used by Team Possible during their most recent mission. I'm sure that Jason will explain their operation further."

"Now, everyone, raise your right hand," Cruger said. The members of Team Possible did as they were asked. "I will now recite the SPD Oath of Service. Please repeat after me."

Each of the nine team members recited the oath. "Congratulations," Cruger said. "You are now officers of SPD."

A few days later, the day of Ron and Kim's wedding arrived. Ron stood in his new SPD dress uniform, along with Jason, Wade and Brick, also in their dress uniform. As the bridesmaids and groomsmen came down the aisle, Jason and Bonnie locked eyes.

Then, at last, "Here Comes the Bride" began. The audience stood as Kim, arm in arm with Dr. Mr. Possible, came down the aisle. She looked like… "A vision of heaven, eh, Jas?" Ron whispered to Jason. "That she is, Ron," Jason said.

Kim took Ron's hand in hers and stepped up to the altar. "It is an honor to join these two individuals-Ronald and Kimberly-in the bonds of holy matrimony," the Christian minister said.

After the Christian and Jewish rites were finished, Jason produced a glass with the new Team Possible crest on it. Wrapping it in a piece of silk, Jason put it on the floor. Ron smashed the glass. As the cheering began after Ron and Kim kissed for the first time as husband and wife, Jason felt a tug on his uniform tunic.

He looked down and saw Stitch. "Stitch wish Jason good luck," Stitch said.

As Ron and Kim danced their first dance as husband and wife, Jason sat outside, under a tree next to the statue of his grandfather. Bonnie walked up to where Jason sat. "Lilo said you wanted to see me?" she asked.

"Yeah, Bonnie," Jason said. "You see, through this whole adventure, I have made a lot of friends-Ron, Kim, Wade, Rufus, Brick, Lilo, Nani, Lilo, Stitch, Monique. But, most of all, I met you. I feel that our bond should last forever. (whistles) Diamond!"

A blue and white creature flew down from its perch on the tree's highest branch. To Bonnie, the creature looked a lot like Stitch. "Meet Experiment 717, also known as Diamond," Jason said. A pouch opened on Diamond's body. Jason reached into Diamond's pouch and withdrew a yellow case. Diamond flew back to its perch.

Jason fell to one knee, opening the case as he did so. "Bonnie Elizabeth Rockwaller, will you marry me?" Bonnie gasped when she saw the ring in the case. "Yes!" she managed to say through her tears. But, before Jason could put the ring on Bonnie's finger, the Kimmunicator sound came from behind his back.

Jason reached behind his back and withdrew his Ultra License. "Just great," Jason said. "Duff Killigan is attacking the industrial center. Attention, UltraRangers. Meet me at the Benjamin Archer statue in the center of the compound."

As soon as Team Possible arrived at the statue, Jason gave the briefing. It was time to begin a new chapter in the legacy of Kim Possible. A chapter called…

_Possible Sentai Ultraranger._

_The saga continues in _Possible Sentai Ultraranger: The Series

_Coming February 25, 2006!_


End file.
